Cinderella Never Saw This One Coming
by deactivation station
Summary: Olive lives a typical princess life with her evil stepmother and nasty stepsisters. Will her prince - Fletcher - be able to save her? Folive. Chyna/Olive Friendship.


**a/n; **Hello! I'm so excited, ahh! This is my first fanfiction so I'm happy but I'm also really nervous. What if I fail? What if you all hate it? WHAT IF I DIE OF OBESITY BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP EATING CHRISTMAS CHOCOLATES?

* irrational fears are irrational *

anyway, I hope you enjoy "Cinderella Never Saw This One Coming"!

**disclaimer; **I don't own A.N.T Farm or the story of Cinderella. If I did own either of them, I wouldn't be broke!

* * *

><p>01. Of Evil Stepmothers and Devil Spawn<p>

* * *

><p>Olive never really understood what was so great about dances.<p>

Banging her head to corny pop tunes, nibbling on stale cookies and drinking flavorless punch sounded so far away from fun that it was laughable. That's why she didn't understand Chyna's excitement when they found out that there would be a school dance Friday night. Who cares?

"Oh my gosh, Olive!" Chyna squealed, her inner girl shining bright, "We've got to go pick out dresses! I know the perfect way to do your hair! We're gonna look _great_!"

Olive took a fearful step back, "You're frightening me."

Chyna rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh, "Come on! Haven't you ever wanted to go to a real High School dance?"

"Never." Olive answered immediately.

Chyna pouted, "For me?"

"No way." Olive said, shaking her head in determination. Chyna's puppy dog face was not going to bully her into going to some stupid dance. Not gonna happen.

"Hey guys." Fletcher greeted as he came up to stand beside Chyna, "Are you gonna go to the dance Friday?"

"I am but I don't think -"

"Of course I'm going to the dance!" Olive chirped, "See you there?"

"Definitely." Fletcher smiled before heading off to his first period class, one of the only classes that he didn't share with Chyna nor Olive.

Chyna sent Olive a knowing look.

"What?" The blonde asked nervously, tugging at the end of her skirt.

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed the way you totally want to marry Fletcher." Chyna smirked.

"Do not!" Olive gasped, though the blush that colored her pale cheeks told a whole different story.

Chyna giggled, "Liar!"

"Fine! Maybe I have a crush on Fletcher! So what?" Olive nearly yelled, causing Chyna to slam her hand over her mouth to keep her friend from embarrassing herself further. Thankfully, Fletcher hadn't been around to hear her.

"Why are you so loud?"

"... I'm actually not sure." Olive admitted. The two friends stared at each other a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Why am I even your friend?" Chyna asked as she hooked arms with Olive and they walked to their next class.

"I think it's my abundance of charm and power."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

><p>Olive left school that day with a plan to go dress shopping with Chyna on Wednesday.<p>

The ride home on the school bus was the same as always. Olive sat there with her Ipod and listened to classic music like Beethoven or Mozart. It was a nice way to relax her growing nerves as she came closer and closer to her home. Man, she really hated her home.

It all went down hill when Olive's mother died.

At first, growing up without a mother wasn't that hard. Olive hadn't really known her mother since she died early on in her life and her dad loved her enough to count for two parents. They were just a happy little family.

All it took was some woman named Martha Covington to ruin it all.

Olive resented her dad for being so weak. All it took was some woman who smelled like flowery perfume and baked gingerbread cookies to make him forget all about his last wife, Olive's mother. How could he do that to the woman he had loved? Did he ever even love her at all?

It only took two months of dating before Martha and her two demon spawn were infiltrating the castle. It only took three months before her dad got down on one knee and popped the question. It only took half of a year before it was revealed to Olive that the perfect Covington family weren't nearly as perfect as they wanted Olive's father to believe.

They were – in lack of a better word – evil.

Olive tried to tell her father but this wouldn't be a fairytale if he believed her. He took the side of the woman he'd known for less than a year over the side of his own child. She was alone.

As the large and daunting Doyle-Covington house came into view, Olive ran a shaky hand through her hair. She really didn't want to deal with it all tonight. She should have just slept over at Chyna's house. Who cares if it's a Monday. Anything's better than dealing with _them_.

The bus slowed to a stop and Olive had know choice but to get up from her seat and walk out the door.

Martha's two children – Eleanor and Charlotte – were tanning themselves on two beach chairs in the middle of the yard. It looked like they'd been in the same position for some time. Their mother would never let her precious little girls ride a bus in fear of them getting germs from the bus seats and catching commoner colds. Olive preferred to take the bus than to ride home in a cramped car with all three of them insulting her the whole ride home. The longer she was away from here, the better.

Olive thought that maybe she'd be able to slip by Charlotte and Eleanor without them noticing. That was just wishful thinking.

"You'll never get a tan wearing all those clothes." Charlotte said, assessing Olive's outfit. Even with her oversized sunglasses on – the ones that made her look like a bug – it was obvious she hated her younger sister's style.

"I'll never get skin cancer, either." Olive said with equal dislike. Charlotte and Eleanor were both wearing the skimpiest bikinis she'd ever seen. Was it even legal to be that bare? "Plus, it's fall. Why would you tan in the fall?"

"The sun's out, isn't it?" Charlotte snapped.

"Tanning doesn't really depend on the time of day or sun. It depends on the Ultraviolet Index. Right now it's probably only somewhere between one and three. I'd say the chances of you getting any color are slim to none." Olive explained, remembering that detail from one of their magazines. Surprise, some of them actually had factual information. Maybe her wonderful stepsisters just skipped over those parts.

"Did you understand any words that she just said?" Eleanor asked, bewildered.

"Of course I did, you moron!" Charlotte snapped even if it was obvious she had no idea what Olive was talking about. She would never want anyone to think that her little sister was actually smarter than her.

"Can I go now?" Olive asked.

Charlotte put on a sickly sweet smile, "Of course, sweetie."

Olive watched as Charlotte brought a can of diet coke to her lips, "Did you know that diet coke has so much acid in it that it causes the minerals in your teeth to break down? That's why yours are so yellow."

Charlotte spit out her coke all over Eleanor.

Olive walked into the house, a proud smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>Dinner in the Doyle-Covington house was always a fun time.<p>

Can you sense the sarcasm?

Watching her father make goo goo eyes at some woman that Olive hates and noticing how he treats the demon twins better than he treats her is always a terrible thing to go through. Eleanor probably can't count the number of times that Olive's excused herself from the dinner table to go cry in the bathroom. Then again, Eleanor can't count any higher than six.

After the twins explaining their absolutely _wonderful _day in detail, Olive's dad turned to face his daughter, "And how was your day, sweetie?"

Olive smiled at her dad's attempt to fit her into the conversation, "It was pretty good. I got a hundred percent on my calculus test and -"

Charlotte snorted a laugh, "What else is knew? Freaking nerd."

Olive continued on like she hadn't heart her stepsister's remark, "Am I allowed to go dress shopping with Chyna on Wednesday? There's a dance this Friday and she wants me to go."

"A dance?" Her father asked, surprised, "You want to go to a dance?"

"I think it would be a good experience." Olive said reluctantly. She didn't want to tell her father that the only reason she wanted to go to a dance was because the boy she liked was going.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He smiled.

"That's not fair!" Charlotte suddenly shouted, "You're not even old enough to be in High School! How come you get to come to one of our dances? Why can't your stupid Bug Farm or whatever hold a dance for you freaks?"

Olive's dad looked like he was going to object when Martha shook her head in agreement, "I think that Charlotte may have a point, despite the brutal wording of her argument. You're much too young for a High School dance, Olive."

"I don't think-"

"It's settled then, "Martha smiled, "You can spend Wednesday catching up on all the chores that you still need to do."

"I'm sorry, Olive."

"What?" Olive asked, angry. Maybe dress shopping didn't sound like the funnest thing to do but she was mad at them for being so difficult about it, "I'm only a year or two younger than most of the people who are going to the dance! And what chores? I did all mine! Eleanor and Charlotte haven't had to lift a finger in _weeks_!"

"My decision is final." Olive's father said.

Olive couldn't take it anymore.

"Your decision? That wasn't your decision! That was Martha's decision! She controls you like a puppet on a string! I'm tired of you putting her and her two bratty little children on a pedestal! It's not fair, dad!" Olive yelled.

"Go to your room." Martha seethed.

"You're not my mother!"

"She may not be your mother but she's close enough!" Olive's dad snapped, "She said go to your room so you better do it!"

Olive hated to cry in front of such evil people but she couldn't help it. The tears were rolling down her cheeks before she even made it to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>an; **so, what do you think? I'm not very proud of it but I'm hoping to get better...

anyway, question of the day time!

Who's your favorite Disney princess? I haven't watched a princess movie in years but my favorite was always Belle. She was one of the only princesses that truly had a brain. I also remembering having some respect for Jasmine because she was the only princess that ever wore pants. xD.

SEE YA LATER, ALLIGATORS!


End file.
